Kon's Online Adventures
by butterflyinc
Summary: This random ramble is about what would happen if Kon learned how to use the computer and looked up some naughty images on Google. In Kon's POV. Warning: slight perverted humor. Also please review...


Kon's online Adventure

A/N: How can I explain this little drabble, let's just say this random idea popped up in my head and won't go away, please be warned if it sucks, I'm sorry, but yeah. I hope you enjoy my little random ramble. My muse made me write it, so blame the plot chicken that's roasting in my mind.

Anime: Bleach

Characters: Kon, Ichigo and Ichigo's Dad, mentions Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime

Theme: Kon exploring the term "Boobs" online.

Warings: Crude Humor, Kon's pervertedness and mention of porn.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, those rights belong to Kobe Tite and the other people who helped create it. Also I don't make any money making it.

Another A/N: You've been warned, do you dare turn back now? If not please enjoy and review :)

Start Story:

"Ichigo Supper!" Ishinn Korasaki yelled at his son, Ichigo.

"Coming Dad!" Ichigo said, stepping away from his computer.

He had left his computer on Google, because he was looking up information online for a class. He sighed and and forgot to log off and walked out of his room. What he didn't know, Kon had been watching him; learning how to operate this magical box called a "computer".

XXX

As Kon heard Ichigo slam the door, in annoyance. He quietly krept from his hidding place, under Ichigo's bed. He hopped into Ichigo's chair and looked up at the screen that read, '**Google**_**' **_. He knew that was the magical program that allowed you to look up anything on the computer. He'd seen Ichigo and his sister Itachi(my Oc.) use it a many of times.

Kon stared up at the screen in wonder, he wonder if it would look up anything that he wanted. So Kon looked at that magical word controler, called a keyboard and he typed in "Boobs", he hit the enter key on the keyboard.

He stared up at the computer screen in complete awe, he could see a picture of luscious mellons. He didn't have to worry about being beaten to death by Rangiku, Rukia or Orihime. He just stared up at the pictures of beatuiful women, posing seductively showing off their beatuiful mounds of flesh.

Kon could barley contain the drool from pooling out of his mouth, if he had a male organ, he'd find away to use it for some perverse way. Kon's eyes got wide as he clicked as he scrolled down and read. "Hot, Dirty and Ready Nasty Girls," That sounded promising so Kon clicked on it, more beautiful bossoms were shown to him.

Kon almost died of a heart attack, seeing woman posed that way showing off their glorious chest to anyone, who wanted to look. Kon's heart was thumping out of his chest, he must have died and gone to his own _personal _heaven.

"Oh Kami, Gods be praised, I'm in love!" he cried staring up at the somthing so precious.

He had heard Itachi describe this before, what was the word...Ah porn! Such a beautiful and attractive word to describe this-Godsend of an item.

Kon used the little thing called a mouse to push more pictures down, the lower he got; the more skin the girl seemed to show. She was a beautiful red-head, almost reminded him of Orihime. But this girl's globes were a dark skin tint. She had the biggest flesh canalopes he'd ever seen.

More drool poured out of the Coner of Kons mouth, as he scrolled down some more...He fainted dead on the spot watching of the sexyness of the nude flesh...

XXX

"Damn Dad, I was finishing my homework!" Ichigo growled walking in his room. His eyes widen as he saw what was on the computer screen. His face automatically became beat red.

"KON!" he growled, seeing the modsoul colasped on the ground in what looked like a coma.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"So many beatuiful bouncing boobies!" Kon said.

"You fucking pervert!" he growled, clicking the X on the top of the page.

"Don't ever use my computer for th-at crap again!" Ichigo yelled, even redder.

Kon suddenly jumped up and pointing an acusing finger at Ichigo. "You NEVER told me about that!"

"Why would I, you sick pervert!" Ichigo fired.

"You're just jealous, that she showed me her bossom!" Kon cheered, with a perverse smirk on his face.

Ichigo's face turned bright red at perverse theory of kon's.

"That's on the internet for everyone to see, you baka!" he fired.

"What?" he asked.

"Nooo!" he let out a heartbroken sob.

"Uhuh," Ichigo muttered. Ichigo's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, when he saw his virus system flashing, saying he had 30 new virus threats.

"Fucking Pervert!" he growled grabbing grabbing, Kon throwing him out his bedroom door.

XXXX

A/N: Okay that was my random rant. I hope you liked it, I thought it was kind of funny a little bit. Anyway drop me a review telling me if I should continue Kon's online adventures...

I hope you have nice day and Happy Reading

-Butterflyinc:) :)


End file.
